peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 March 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-19 ; Comments *(k) The second night of Peel's first week sitting-in for Mark Radcliffe on Radio 1 in 1996, back at his old slot of 10pm-midnight. It's rather better than I remember, with a good live performance from Tripping Daisy, including some Texas repartee with Peel in part two, and the (now ubiquitous) Stuart Maconie pontificating about stuff. *The track order does not seem to agree with the files Sessions *Tripping Daisy Live in Bassment studio Tracklisting *Rolling Stones: Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby, Standing In The Shadows? (1966 single) Decca back announced only *'File a' begins during next track *Wah! Heat: Seven Minutes To Midnight (CD - The Indie Scene 1980: The Story of British Independent Music) Connoisseur Collection *Ash: Goldfinger (single) Infectious *''John isn't convinced that Goldfinger is single material'' *Garbage: Stupid Girl (CD: Stupid Girl) Mushroom *Tripping Daisy: Bang (live session) *Sneeze: Shaky Ground (EP: Sneeze) Elefant *Buffalo Springfield: Mr Soul (CD: Retrospective) Atco *news *File a cuts out at 27:52 *File b cuts in 30s from end of next track *Brassy: Boss () Costermonger *Pulp: Something Changed (CD: Something Changed) Island *Van Basten: Uber Alloy (12") Brute *Undertones: You've Got My Number (Why Don't You Use It) (CD: Hypnotised) Dojo *Stiff Little Fingers: Suspect Device (CD: All The Best) EMI *Calvin Party: Lies Lies And Government () Up Records *Tripping Daisy: I Got A Girl (in session) *''John has a good old spraff with the band about his old Dallas days'' *Tripping Daisy: Pirhana (in session) *File b cuts out at 29:58 *File c starts near end of above track *Electrafixion: Sister Pain (CD: Sister Pain) WEA *Lionrock: Straight At Yer Head 7" Edit (CD: Straight At Yer Head) Deconstruction *''Radio 1 Science Week trailer'' *Duane Eddy: Cannonball (LP: Have Twangy Guitar Will Travel) London *''pathological news'' *Breeders: Cannonball (CD: Cannonball) 4AD *Foo Fighters: Big Me (CD: Big Me) Capitol *''Newsbeat'' *Bis: Kandy Pop (CD: The Secret Vampire Soundtrack) Chemikal Underground *File c cuts out at 27:56 *File d cuts in near end of next track *Tripping Daisy: Wiggle (in session) *Orbital: The Box (CD: The Box) Internal *Jah Woosh & Jah Stitch: Two Roads (LP: Jah Woosh Meets Jah Stitch) Original Music *Hi Tech Roots Dynamics: Brandenburg Dub (LP: Berlin Dub) Top Beats *Ini Kamoze: Jah Never Fail () Sounds Klik *end of show *File d cuts out at 21:41 *The following tracks can't be located on the audio, though with the file lengths shorter than advertised, they could well have been played, for example in the gap between Files c and d *Cocteau Twins: Tishbite (CD: Tishbite) Fontana *Chakra Khan: Mauve Zone (Starfire version) (12" Mauve Zone) Brute *Done Lying Down: Nirvana Rip Off (CD: Kontrapunkt) Immaterial File ;Name *Peel 1996-03-19 for Radcliffe #2a *Peel 1996-03-19 for Radcliffe #2b *Peel 1996-03-19 for Radcliffe #2c *Peel 1996-03-19 for Radcliffe #2d ;Length *00:31:27 *00:31:50 *00:31:15 *00:25:55 ;Other * (k) Sorry it's in four pieces but I always think this is easier to download in small installments given the vagaries of broadband connections, and anyway my software merely connects things as items in a folder. There is a fast jump anyway in the news bulletin straight from part 1 to part 2 if you line them up in iTunes. ;Available *No longer available online. Please address re-up requests to Yahoo Peel Mailing List. Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable)